


2am

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Art, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unfinished drawing</p>
            </blockquote>





	2am

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/?action=view&current=IMG_3197_zpsde4eef82.jpg)

Jim reflects.

Mab wrote a story based on this. A death story. I can't seem to find a 1ink for it yet.


End file.
